Blood, love and mud
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Molly Fortien a wolf, the Nightshade alpha, a prisoner to her rulers. She has escaped and now on the run. She comes to a La Push hiding and meets the wolf pack. Embry imprints on her, and this is their love story. No imprints yet! All the pack is single! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1 Who is it?

**Chapter 1 (Rose's POV)**

Bella, Edward, Jasper and Esme all stood in the shadows of the room, watching the tanned, auburn haired, young injured girl passed out on the hospital bed, at the Cullen's house. Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were sitting on chairs, the only ones close to the mutts. Jacob, Paul, Lily, Embry and Sam sat near the door, ready to walk out.

The mutt, Embry asked me,

"Hey Blondie, did you take a snack when you found her? She's lost a lot of blood."

I spat back at the dog.

"No Kujo, she wouldn't have quenched my thirst to kill you."

Alice suddenly must have thought it was time to check on her then, the moment she drew near, the girl's heartbeat went up, and she rolled of the bed, away from Alice, hitting the floor hard. In a flash she was up with her hands up, protecting herself. She looked around wildly, confused of where she was. Her eyes darting over all of them and then locking eyes with Embry's, staring at him. Embry just imprinted on the girl I saved.

Carlisle must have been interested in the girl that was alive with bullets in her and blood dripping out.

"Hello, can you tell me your name?"

The girl eyes snapped to look at him before spitting out in a cold, bitter, hard voice.

"Like hell I will! I'll tell you after all of you are dead, now tell me where the heck I am, who you are and why shouldn't I kill you all!"

I felt myself glow with pride, the girl responded like I would have.

Carlisle tried to calm her.

"Well, you're in La Push, in the Cullen's house, and I'm Carlisle, a doctor, and I'd prefer you didn't kill me."

"Well Carlisle, you're a vampire and have 7 other vampires behind you and 5 mutts. Now if your not going to kill me then-"

"How do you know we're vampires?" Bella spat at her not liking that she knew what she was and that she didn't have much attention at the moment.

"How do you know we're wolves?" Paul asked alarmed.

Carlisle glared at them before asking.

"It's ok. What's your name and how did you get hurt?"

"Name's Fortien. And the heck did you think I was doing? Having a tea party? No, I was killing some people that were trying to kill me! I thought there were only a few, but there were more and they got a couple good shots in! I killed all of them, then passed out."

Emmett asked looking interested,

"Who do you work for?"

"None of your business."

"Can we call someone to come and get you?" Carlisle asked.

She sighed, then said.

"Don't have any phone one uses phones, we use radios, but I lost mine in the fight. I was should have been back at the base after that, they probably think I'm dead."

"Oh, very nice."

"Not really. That means I have no location to meet them at."

"Them?"

"The people I work with."

"Who are?"

She hesitated then said.

"Jaylin Hawthorn, Ash Weeks, and Dink Carter."

"Dink Carter?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"I used to work on cars with him, I still talk to him. I can call him if you want."

"Can I have the number?"

"Ya, give me a minute." Sam went down stairs to get his phone.

"Well, what's fun working in what ever you work in?" Alice asked, brightly.

"Well, getting shot close to every day, feeling pain and agony, people hunting you down, trying to blown you up, burn places that you're in, and following you all the time isn't exactly what I call fun. And all because they are trying to hunt you down. I don't work anymore."

They all stayed quiet.


	2. Chapter 2 Imprinted, someones not happy

Chapter 2 ( Rachel's POV )

A young hot blond man with massive muscle, scars, tattoos, and a beautiful face, that would make any women wet, walked in. Black cargo pants, combat boots, grey shirt, and black sunglasses. The girl that owned that hot mess was a very lucky one.

Seth's POV

A young beautiful, hot, dangerous girl walked in behind the guy. She had scars, muscle, tattoos, attitude and was hot. Black cargo pants, combat boots, black shirt, a scar that ran through her left cheak, that gave her a dangerous edge, freckles, light colored skin, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a headband that said " rumor's true- I'm that good". Both had a massive amount of weapons. The girl's eyes flickered around.

"D?" Sam asked, uncertainty.

The blond tall guy responded in a hard, cold, dead voice.

"The names Dink. Where's Molly?"

Molly slowly walked down the stairs, before saying,

"Hey Dink, Weeks. What's up?

"What's up? The sky, and my awesomeness." Weeks said.

A lot of us snorted at her comment.

"All ways good to see you, Ash." Molly said.

"I know, right."

Carlisle obviously wanted to know more about them because he asked.

"So, do you guys have any funny moments working or is it all serious?"

Ash responded, thinking.

"Well, a lot of the time people you're working with are really stupid. Oh my god, Molly! Do you remember when we went to Las Vegas?"

"Ya! Oh my god! That was awesome!"

"What happened?" I asked, amused.

Ash replied, again.

"We went to Vegas last year following some guy we were hunting down. We went to like, 20 clubs following this guy. Well... we kind of got drunk a couple times and so while we were there we played poker, and Molly here lost a lot of her money at the slot machines. About 3 000 dollars' worth. She calls it the evil slot machines of death."

Mollly confirmed, " ya the evil slot machines of death and money."

"Mol, I think slot machines just hate you and Dink."

Dink groaned, and Molly protested.

" No, they just are evil slot machines! And what's this about Dink?"

" When we were both 11, we went into a casino to get money from a guy that hired us and Dink thought he could beat a slot machine, in the end a machine won."

Dink didn't seem to think so, " NO! That thing was rigged!"

Ash replied in the slot machines defense.

" It's funny how you guys suck at it and I get a win the first time I tried."

" Ya, that's why it's rigged!"

" Oh, Dink."

" Don't Oh Dink me, or else do you want me to tell Molly about the time you drove into a -"

" Dink don't you dare! I will kill you myself!"

"Any ways, who taught you how to drive?"

" Well, my dad wouldn't teach me so I went to ask the person that would say yes, and that would be Jack."

" Holy Shit! Ash! Now I know why you drive so bad."

" No, it's called different driving."

" True."

" Ha, I won."

" No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

" Ash, you act so childish sometimes. It's hard to think of you as a killer."

"Dink, stop being an arse."

Molly snapped at them.

"Guys, there is other people here, you can't get into one of your daily brawls."

Ash sighed then agreed.

"So what are all your names? I know I'll probably forget but it's better than calling you guys vampire 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 and dog number 1, 2 , 3 , get the idea."

"Yes Ash, I think they understand." Dink replied before Carlisle started doing the introductions.

**Hi, people you may not like this story and you have your own opinion, but if you do please review. It would mean sooo much. And if you have any ideas for stories let me know, I might be able to help. **


	3. Chapter 3 what's a keeper wolf?

**Chapter 3 What's a keeper wolf?**

_(the next day at the dinner)_

"Molly, over here!" Seth called to her, being the friendly one. Ash followed behind her with another guy.

Molly sat down and smiled at Seth, while Embry looked like he was going to kill him.

"Hey guys."

Paul tuck the opportunity while the other were distracted to steal Embry's food and eat it in a couple seconds. When he was finished eating, he smiled at Molly and said.

"Fancy meeting you here, , how do you do today?"

Everyone turned to look at Paul, who got punched seconds later by Embry for eating his food and flirting with his imprint.

Molly just laughed and said.

"Well, today I was wondering why a hot-headed human was being so nice."

Paul replied trying to look innocent.

"What I can't be just trying to change my actions for the better?"

Molly raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Fine, fine, fine. I want to hear some more of your funny adventures."

Molly laughed, before sitting down and cleared her throat to start.

" Okay. Once upon a time there was a man named Bob." She looked at us to see if we were listening, which we were. "Bob was walking down a country road when he spotted a farmer standing in the middle of a huge field of corn do absolutely nothing. Bob, being his curious self, walks allllllllll the way out to the farmer and asks, "Excuse me farmer, could you tell me what you are doing?"

"I'm trying to win a Nobel Prize," replies the farmer.

"A Nobel Prize?" Bob asks, puzzled. "How?"

"Well, I heard they give the Nobel Prizes to people who stand in their field."

"Really? Is that so?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Would you mind if I joined you then?"

"No, no, not at all."

And with that they stud there."

"Another one please, please, please!" Claire begged, jumping up and down from Emily's lap.

"Okay, okay, let me think. Okay. An Irishman, a Mexican and a Blonde Guy were doing construction work on scaffolding on the 20th floor of a building.

They were eating lunch and the Irishman said, "Corned beef and cabbage! If I get corned beef and cabbage one more time for lunch, I'm going to jump off this building."

The Mexican opened his lunch box and exclaimed, "Burritos again! If I get burritos one more time I'm going to jump off, too."

The blonde opened his lunch and said, "Bologna again! If I get a bologna sandwich one more time, I'm jumping too."

The next day, the Irishman opened his lunch box, saw corned beef and cabbage, and jumped to his death.

The Mexican opened his lunch, saw a burrito, and jumped, too.

The blonde guy opened his lunch, saw the bologna and jumped to his death as well.

At the funeral, the Irishman's wife was weeping. She said, "If I'd known how really tired he was of corned beef and cabbage, I never would have given it to him again!"

The Mexican's wife also wept and said, "I could have given him tacos or enchiladas! I didn't realize he hated burritos so much."  
Everyone turned and stared at the blonde's wife. She said,

"Don't look at me. The idiot makes his own lunch.""

"Another one." Quil said, excited.

Molly thought for a moment before starting another.

"When John found out he was going to inherit a fortune when his sickly father died, he decided he needed a woman to enjoy it with.

So one evening he went to a singles bar where he spotted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her natural beauty took his breath away.

"I may look like just an ordinary man," he said as he walked up to her, "but in just a week or two, my father will die, and I'll inherit 20 million dollars."

Impressed, the woman went home with him that evening and, three days later she became his stepmother.

Women are so much smarter than men." Molly finished and all the guys snorted not approving.

(Get it? She didn't want to be stuck with John her whole life, so she married his father who would die in a couple of day so she could have some of the money)

"Okay next story. Three women are about to be executed. One's a brunette, one's a redhead, and one's a blonde.

Two guards brings the brunette forward, and the executioner asks if she has any last requests. She says no, and the executioner shouts, "Ready . . . Aim . . ."

Suddenly the brunette yells, "Earthquake!" Everyone is startled and looks around. She manages to escape.

The angry guards then bring the redhead forward, and the executioner asks if she has any last requests. She says no, and the executioner shouts, "Ready . . . Aim . . ."

The redhead then screams, "Tornado!" Yet again, everyone is startled and looks around. She, too, escapes execution.

By this point, the blonde had figured out what the others did. The guards bring her forward, and the executioner asks if she has any last requests. She also says no, and the executioner shouts, "Ready . . . Aim . . ."

The blond yells, "Fire!"

(Understand? Blondie yelled fire, as in to fire a gun, which kills her)

"Okay, then next story. Real true story about this guy that really needs help. If you're going to donate money, give it to him to find a cure. Okay. He's a sailor in the New Zealand Navy. His parents live in the suburb of Seatoun and one of his sisters, who lives in Palmerston North, is married to a guy from Manchester, England. His father and mother have recently been arrested for growing and selling marijuana and are currently dependent on his two sisters, who are prostitutes in Auckland. He has two brothers, one who is currently serving a non-parole life sentence in Mount Eaden Prison, Auckland, for the rape &amp; murder of a teenage boy in 2013, the other currently being held in the Wellington remand centre on charges of incest with his three children. He has recently become engaged to marry a former Thai prostitute who lives in Christchurch and indeed is still a part time "working girl" (prostitute) in a brothel, however, her time there is limited as she has recently been infected with an STD. They intend to marry as soon as possible and are currently looking into the possibility of opening their own brothel, utilising her knowledge of the industry, working as the manager. He was hoping his two sisters would be interested in joining his team. Although he would prefer them not to prostitute themselves, at least it would get them off the streets and hopefully the heroin."

"Okay next one."

"Okay...An inquisitive young boy is talking to his mother.

"Mommy, how old are you?"

"Oh, that's quite personal, son, and besides it's not polite to ask a woman her age."

"Ok, mommy, then tell me, um, how much do you weigh?"

"Well, I can't tell you that either, a woman's weight is a secret."

The boy was getting a bit frustrated by now. "If you can't tell me that, can you tell me why you and Daddy split up?"

"Someday I'll explain it to you but it's all quite complicated and I don't think you'd understand."

The boy wandered off unfulfilled but kept all of this in the back of his mind. The next day in school, he was talking to one of his school chums and was told to look at his mom's driver's license.

That would have all of his answers.

So very early the next morning he snuck into her wallet and looked at her driver's license. When she awoke, he said, "I know how old you are!"

She said, "You do? How old am I?"

"You're 31. And I know how much you weigh, too!"

"Oh," she said, getting curious, "how much is that?"

"You weigh 126. And I even know why Daddy left!"

She was really curious now. "Why was that, son?"

"It's because you got an F in sex!" Molly ended the story, with that.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Molly you really are a good story teller. Better than Rachel, at least." Paul said laughing at Rachel's expression.

"Thanks, I try."

"Hey guys why don't we leave so Embry can talk to Molly." Emily said trying to get them alone, so they could talk.

There was a few "ya"'s and "yes"'s before they all left.

Ash and the guy that came in with them got up, and Ash said.

"We got mission now, sorry Mol, gotta go. Talk to you people later."

She and the guy waved and walked out.

**"So just because we're alone doesn't mean you're going to kill me, right?" **Molly said, smiling at Embry**.**

"I could never hurt you, Molly."

**"You're a very strange teenager, Embry."**

"How so?"

**"You don't fear me."**

"Should I?"

**"If you were smart, yes. If I get angry, I get scary and dangerous."**

"I'm dangerous, too."

**"Not as much as I am though. I've been training for 14 years on how to kill people and stay alive."**

"But you wouldn't kill innocent people, right?"

**"If my boss sent me my mission and I had to, yes, I would."**

"You're really loyal."

**"That's all you got out of that? I would kill people I know to survive. I have before because they've tried to hurt people I was protecting, while they were doing their jobs. Doesn't that scare you?"**

"A bit, but I really like you. Do you happen to know where your friend Ash is?

**"Yes, why?"**

"One of my friends, Jake, really like her."

**"One of your friends like's **_Ash_?** As is **_Ash _**?"**

"Ya."

**"Oh mmmmyyyy god. Your friend has a death wish."**

"How so? You're okay, aren't you?"

**"I'm okay when people aren't trying to kill me, ya. But Ash doesn't care, she hates everyone that she thinks is a threat to her survival."**

"Jake isn't a threat though, he really likes her."

**"Oh, and you would** **know how?"** She said in a dangerously low voice.

"Ummmm…uuum…He told me."

**"Un-hun."**

"You don't believe me do you?"

**"Not the slightest bit."**

"Look, if I could tell you, I would. But I physically can't. Ok?"

**"No it's not okay."**

"Please don't make this harder than it is." He begged.

**"It wouldn't be if you just told me! I was beginning to like you, too."**

"Really? You like me?" He said in a hopeful voice, happy his imprint liked him.

**"Don't change the subject."**

"You really like me?" Embry asked, still in a daze from his imprint liking him.

**"Listen, I don't know what your deal is, you psychopath but I swear- I will not hesitate to kill you if you make one wrong move."**

"I was just trying to help my friend, Jake-."

**"Great now I get it. The only reason you were talking to me in the first place, is because you wanted to help your friend get into Leah's pants. Wow, I'm such an idiot for thinking you liked me enough not to screw me over! Well, no-."**

"I wouldn't screw you over, I'm not that type of guy. OK? I was just trying to help out a friend. If you really want to see what I'm hiding, then come on."

He grabbed her wrist and walked out of the dinner, dragging her behind him. He walked to the edge of the tree line of the forest, tuck a breath and continued walking. She made no sound behind him, and followed. He stopped after a while, turned and faced her.

"Have you ever heard about the legends of our tribe?"

**"Ya, Dr. Cullen and his daughter vamp told me. Said you guys were special wolves or something. You only phase if vamps are in the area."**

"Well, there's something he left out. Our pack imprints. Do you know what that means?"

**"Yes."**

"Good, well- What how do you know about imprinting if no one told you?!"

**"Embry, seriously. How do you think I knew you were a wolf and that the Cullen's were vampires?"**

"I don't know."

**"I smelt it. How? I'm a keeper wolf. And wolves from where I come from get special gifts when they shift."**

"What's your's?"

**"I control the weather and can control ice."**

"Really?"

**"Yes."**

"Wait- what's a keeper wolf?"

**"It's a long story."**

"I got time."

**"Fine... Once there was a war between witches and other unhuman creators millions of years ago. The unhuman creators were losing badly. They say a pack of wolves came to rescue them from the witches and in return they used magic to turn them human. So half wolf and half human. But what actually happened was a man was dying and a wolf came to him ready to kill the unhuman creator. Another creator came and to save the man, bonded the two together, so the man would live. The wolf was forced into the man's body and they became one. After many years they developed packs. Nightshade and the Banes pack, ruled by the unhuman creators. Both packs were getting too big so they decided to make a third. The Nightshades alpha's daughter and the Banes alpha's son would rule the third pack followed by the other Nightshade and Banes teens. The alpha didn't want to mate with the Banes alpha's son, Ren so she fled to the Seekers. The Seekers are humans that fought the unhuman creators for millions of years. They also have special gifs like weaving portals or extra strength. But the seekers were often killed by wraths that are like ghosts but black and wrap themselves around you and the victim dies slowly and painfully. The Nightshade's alpha's daughter asked for her pack mates to come with her to escape. She offered to the Banes pack to come with her, and many did except three. The alpha, Beta and fourth in order. The rest of the packs fled to the seekers and the Nightshade alpha's Daughter, Calla brought the Banes alpha's son, Ren was from the dead, killed by his own father for protecting Calla, to the seekers. They mated happily and gave birth to my mother, Petra. When she grew older, she married my father, Gale Fortin. Later, Petra gave birth to a son named Ned and two years later a daughter, me. When I was two years old my parent sent me and my brother to a fighting school, because we were in danger. A couple months later my parents and the rest of the packs were killed by the unhuman creators. When I phased, I was welcomed into Leah's older brother, Ren, pack. My brother two years ago was killed by the unhuman creators. I joined the CIA for cover so I couldn't be killed or tracked. They almost caught up to me, so I came here. A small little town that no one knows about."**

"Why did the Nightshade's alpha's daughter run if she ended up with the same guy in the end?"

**"She wanted freedom. She couldn't do anything she wanted because she answered to the unhuman creators and her packmates didn't have the freedom to mate who they loved. They would be paired by ranking and the best genes."**

"What type of powers do you guys get? Is it all the same or like I donno, can you teleport, or something?"

**"Anything from invisibility to the ability to read minds, from being able to fly to using naturel forces like fire, water or lightning. Moving objects with the mind to extra strength, seeing the past, to be able to mimic other peoples powers, heal at incredible speed, find any person in the world with just a memory, brainwashers, electricity, control people, manipulate peoples minds, high hearing, better speed- I knew a man that was a nuclear bomb and if he got angered, he'd explode. His family died around him because he gave off radiation."**

"Oh, Is there any of your pack left?"

**"Very few. Any way going back to imprinting. You needed to tell me something?"**

"Yes, I-I…I imprinted."

**"Really! That's great! I'm sure she's perfect**." She said trying to be happy for him, but jealous of the other girl.

"She is. She's so beautiful, she's smart and funny and…. and perfect."

**"I bet she likes you already. You're a nice guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."**

"Thanks, I'm really worried what to say to her though."

**"You can practice on me if you want."**

"Sure, thanks,… ummmm."

**"Come on, man up."**

"Ok. You're so beautiful and you don't even realize it. When you walk into the room, the room get's brighter. Every guy looks at you and wishes you were his. You're smart and not afraid to voice your thoughts even if it's against others. You step in when something isn't right and you're loyal. You're everything I want in life and you're my gravity. You're my everything."

**"Great, now all you have to do is tell her."** Molly said after a few seconds of silence.

"I just did."

**Hey guys, end of chapter 3. Please review and like. It would mean sooooo much.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cullen's and letters

**Chapter 4 Cullen's and Letters**

Plot: Molly is a Keeper wolf. An ex-Nightshade alpha, she is on the run from them. She meets Embry and he imprints on her. Now here is their love story.

(Embry' POV)

I woke in the morning, and smiled at last night's events. After I had told Molly she was my imprint we had talked awhile walking down the beach, hand in hand. After, I had told her she could stay at my house, with me, but she said she had a hotel booked, so I dropped her off there. Then came home and collapsed on my bed, falling to sleep. I got up pulling on cut-offs and grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it over my head, as I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I ate then walked over to the fridge where there was a note, with a magnet covering a bit.

**Dear Embry,**

**I have left for a business trip in Ohio for three weeks. Sorry for not being home, no parting while I'm gone. There's food in the fridge to eat and money in the living room for pizza or take out. Have fun, don't get into trouble. Go to school, because when I'm back I'll check in with the school to see if you were present. I may be gone longer than three weeks, sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, you came home late and I thought you needed your rest.**

**I love you,**

**Mom**

I sighed, before placing the note on the table. My mother was close to always away. Business trips to Japan, to Africa, Asia, Europe, Mexico, South America, and North America. You name it and she's probably been there. Now, what should I do today? An image of Molly's face came to mind instantly. I couldn't stop thinking about her. The doorbell rang and I went to answer the door. I opened it and there was no one there, except a note lying on the ground. I crouched down and picked it up. Maybe it was from Molly! I started reading.

**Dear wolf,**

**You may wonder who this is, well, this is a Seeker. Perhaps Molly didn't tell you, we fight for her and her packs freedom. News travels very quickly. We hear you have imprinted on her, a rare connection to have between two wolves in general, let alone from two different packs. While Molly grew up with me, we formed a relationship. No, not romantically, no need to feel threatened little wolf. She is like a sister to me, so if you break her heart, I will break yours and your head. Listen close, little wolf, watch her, protect her, and shelter her from real life, but never lie to her, even if it's a white lie. Secrets are never gone well with her. But never hurt her. This is a threat to you, little wolf, I watch you closely, and will disobey her and kill you if you hurt her. I will make your death as slow and painful as I can. That is a promise.**

**From,**

**Connor Osheal**

So I have a promised death wish if I hurt her, even though I would never hurt her. Molly crying, an image I never want to see, unless happy tears. Thinking about Molly brings an ache in my chest from being away from her. She was staying at 7 Oaks motel in Forks. I jump into my car and head to see Molly.

(Molly's POV)

_I was just about to head out the door, when Embry arrived at my front door. My heart speed up a bit seeing him, he had no idea what effect he had on me. His deep brown eyes, solid kissable mouth, strong jaw line, dark messy hair, ohhhh. I am head over heels for him already. He wore cut-offs and a dark thin blue t-shirt that showed his muscular chest. He smiled at me, then said in a low dark voice._

"Hey."

_I smiled and seeing my smile his became bigger._

**"Hey."**

"I was wondering if you knew Connor Osheal?"

_Oh no. What did Connor do? What if Embry didn't want me because Connor told him horrible things about me?_

**"Y-y-yes."** I said in a shaky voice.

_He sensed my worry, because he spoke again._

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything bad, he was warning me in a brotherly way not to hurt you."

**"Uck. God dammit! Connor! I can't believe he did that. I'm so sorry, he shouldn't have done that! Are you okay-."**

"Molly! Molly, it's fine, it was kind of sweet. Anyways I didn't come here to talk about Connor. I came to see if you wanted to go to the beach with me."

**"Oh! Sure, just give me a second. I have to change. You can come in if you want."**

_I turned and walked back inside to change, with Embry following me after closing the door. He stopped and sat on my bed, while I headed to the bathroom to change. I closed the door and pulled on a white tank top that had cut sides so you could see my sports bra and skin. I pulled on fitting jean shorts and brushed my auburn, orange, brownish hair that fell the middle of my rib cage. I brushed my teeth and put on mascara and eyeliner. I put all the rest my stuff into my bag, unlocked the door and walked back to Embry who was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I smiled, and he smiled back and got up._

"Ready?"

**"Yep."**_ I replied and followed him out, stopping at the door to put flip-flops_.

Embry's POV

We were talking, when there was a howl deep in the forest. I looked at Molly then said.

"I have to go."

I turned to go but felt a hand grab my wrist.

**"I'm coming."**

"What? No, there is-."

**"Embry if** **you're going, I'm going."** She said in a quiet, soft yet firm voice.

I sighed, nodded and ran to the woods with her right behind me. When we reached the forest I turned to her, and she looked back at me.

"I'll ruin my cloths if I shift now. They don't stay on me."

**"Oh, oh sorry."** She said blushing, turned away and walked behind a tree out of sight. I stripped off my shirt, shorts and boxers. The familiar process began, the shaking and then burst. My paws hit the ground and I considered leaving Molly here but if I did I knew her she would follow me. I waited a minute before a small beautiful gorgeous she-wolf walked out. I was lost in thought for a minute until she looked at me and I drounded into her eyes. I understood then, Molly had just imprinted on me. She shook herself before thinking to me.

Come on, we got to go. There's vamps and your packmates need you.

She followed me as I ran towards my packmates talking to the Cullen's.

'Hey guys, what's up, Jake? Did Paul bite Jarred again?'

(Jake CAPITALS, Jarred in _sideslant_, Quil underlined)

HEY, WHO'S WITH YOU?

_Hey man, you tuck a lot of time getting here. Were you with Molly, your hot imprint? Or did you have a cold shower?_

Jarred, fuck off. She is hot but she's Embry's girl/wolf. Stop giving him a hard time. Where's Paul and everyone else?

**Thank you, Quil. What is happening and who is Paul and these others you talk of?**

_Holy shit! Is that her? Holy crap! Sorry!_

IS THIS MOLLY?

**Yes it is, and you are?**

I AM JACOB BLACK, THE ALPHA OF THE LA PUSH PACK. YOUR TITLE IS?

**I am Molly Fortien, last in my line of pure Nightshade, former last Nightshade alpha. Now second in order to Codysprings pack that covers part of Canada and the USA.**

WHY ARE YOU HERE?

**Running from the creators of the original Nightshade pack keepers and here for business for my alpha. I am not able to tell you why, I am silent for the matter.**

WHAT IS YOUR CONNECTION TOWARDS MY PACKMATE, EMBRY CALL?

'Jake! She's my imprint! And she imp-.'

**I have a deep connection with him that is NOT to your excess, if I find you have been looking into my personal life, be prepared to fight.**

VERY WELL. WE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE CULLEN'S. THEY SAY THE VULTRIE IS COMING FOR A HUMAN. WE ARE TRYING TO TALK BUT IT IS NOT GOING WELL. DO YOU THINK YOU COULD AID US?

Yes, I can. Where are they?

OVER HERE, THANK YOU.

She didn't respond, but followed Jake to the treaty line, where the Cullen's were waiting. I followed behind her not wanting her near the Cullen's at all. We stopped and I came to her right in a protective stance, rigid, ready to attack. She looked amused then said.

**Calm down Embry, they won't hurt me. They respect me too much and it would be a grave mistake to try and hurt the Codysprings second in command.**

'I know. I'm just worried. I don't want you hurt.'

**I won't be hurt, I know how to fight and I have you. No Cullen would want to face Embry Call**. She teased him.

'Or Molly Call.'

**That sounds good.**

'What?'

**My name with your last name. It sounds... right.**

'That will be reality soon.'

**How soon?**

'Not that soon, no need to worry. I have to get the ring and then get the courage to ask you, which will take the longest.'

**Oh Embry, you doubt your courage you have a lot of it though. That is one of the things I like about you, you have courage others don't.**

Thanks, anyway what do the Cullen's what?

**I do not know. Let's find out.**

We turned our attention to the Cullen's and Molly spoke to the mind readerer.

**Hello, I am Molly Fortien, last in my line of pure Nightshade, former last Nightshade alpha. Now second in order to Codysprings pack that covers part of Canada and the USA. It seems the Vultrie is coming for a human, if I am correct.**

"Welcome to La push, Nightshade alpha. You are correct saying the Vultrie is coming for a human. Bella Swan, my mate." Edward said to her carefully.

Molly shuddered at the thought of a vamp with a human.

**Why is the Vultrie coming? There is nowhere said that a vampire and a human cannot mate if that human is eventually turned. Where is this Bella Swan and what connection does she have with the pack?**

"The Vultrie is coming because she carries a half human- half vampire child in her womb. Bella is in our house at the moment, under the protection of Esme and Rose. She is Jacob's best friend and it is a law to the pack that any human must be protected." Edward replied.

'But she won't be human for long. She has a baby that's forcing her to drink blood to stay alive. And she's in danger for that thing inside her.'

**My Embry is correct, she will not be alive much longer, so it is not the wolves problem. Even if the alpha of the pack is her friend he must put the pack first unless it is his mate and she is not. Lastly She is on vampire territory, so she is your problem not the wolves.**

"Your?"

**Is that a problem? Is he already taken?** She asks her body going into an attack position.

"No. Sorry. What are your powers?"

**You do not need to know.**

Fine, then I won't tell you our powers.

**I already know. You are a mindreaderer, there is a vampire able to see the future, one that can control your emotions, and one with extra strength.**

"Drats. Very well, it seems this problem has been solved. The wolves will remain on their territory and Bella will remain in ours and become one of us."

IT IS AGAINST THE LAW TO BITE A HUMAN HERE, BELLA CANNOT STAY OR ELSE WE HAVE REASON TO ATTACK.

'Ya, we may not like Bella but she is a human and she's under our protection for you not to bite!'

_Ya, I agree._

Me, too

*Me third!*

**Who is that?**

*Paul Lachot*

**The famous womanizer?**

*Yes. Who are you?*

**Molly Fortien, former Nightshade alpha, now Codysprings second in command, Embry's imprint.**

*Oooowww, Embry's got an imprint, Embry's got an imprint, Embry and Molly sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then-*

**You are a very immature wolf. How old are you? 13? 14?**

*I'm 16. Embry, I don't like your imprint. Get a new one.*

'No. I like mine. Stop acting like a two year old Paul. You'll understand when you get an imprint.'

*I will never imprint.*

'I will laugh the day you imprint and feel deeply sorry for her.'

*Why?*

'Cause you'll mess up so many times it's not funny, and she'll hate you.'

**Embry! Don't discourage him. He needs all the hope, he can get. Be nice.**

'Sorry. He teases us all the time, though.'

**He may but you should be the bigger wolf and say he acting like a pup. Ignore him and deal with him as if talking to a pup.**

'Okay. Can we leave? I don't want you near the Cullen's any more than you have to be. Jake may get his ears cuffed for this, even.'

**Yes Embry, we can leave if your alpha allows it.**

'Jake we're leaving now!'

**Embry! You have to ask!**

I sighed, knowing Paul and the others would taunt me latter. As I thought that it became true.

_Man, you are so whipped. She'll have you asking if you can patrol soon!_

*She'll have you serving her breakfast in bed! And painting her nails! And asking "Honey, can I have your credit card to go shopping!"*

**You both are acting like immature pups. If you were in my pack, you'd be doing triple patrols for not asking if you could leave. And why would Embry ask to go on patrol? And really, I have more money than the Cullen's, why would I what Embry's credit card? And never, would I let any of you paint my nails, it would be a disaster! Stop being mean to your packbrother.**

**_Molly's POV_**

_After the Cullen incident, Embry dropped me off at my hotel to rest, promising to see me tomorrow. I got there and saw two letters on the table. Both didn't have the return address, I open the first blank envelope._

**Dear feather wolf,**

**You are requested to come back to the seeker building, for the unhuman creators are close. Your safety is important as the alpha of the Nightshade pack. We have heard you have imprinted on a La Push wolf. You can visit in a few days after we make arrangements and you have at least two wolves from your pack with you. Please leave immediately there is a plane ticket in this envelope. Do not trust anyone, for they may not be who they seem or say.**

**Your favorite mentor,**

**Henri**

_I said that I would see Embry tomorrow. I sighed, I will leave him a note saying I will be back in a couple of days. I picked up the second, letter opened it and started to read._

**Dear former Nightshade alpha,**

**This is Limune the keeper of your pack. I will find you and your pack, and you will return to me and the other packs. I will find you and punish you horribly for disobeying me. I am gravely disappointed in you and it will be a relief to kill you slowly. Yes, that is right, Dex and you will die, while the others watch, then it will be their turn. There will only be two packs from now on. On perhaps I will keep you alive and watch all your pack mates die and be mated to Emily, for he has no mate anymore. Time will tell, but you cannot run forever. I will find you.**

**Your Keeper,**

**Limune**

_Oh no. Oh, she's going to find me. And…and mate me with Emily. His last mate ran away to get away from him. I whimpered. I need Embry. Embry. No, he couldn't be dragged into this. He has nothing to do with this. Oh, Embry, I miss him so much. I need him. I ran to the phone with tears streaming down my face. I dialed him number and waited as it rang. He didn't pick up. I felt panic rise in my chest. I need Embry. Where is he? Oh no. does Limune have him? Did she kill him? Wait, maybe he's at Quil's house. I have his number. I dialed and waited. He picked up._

"Hello?"

**"H-h-hey, Quil. I-it's M-Molly. Is Embry th-th-there?**

"No. Are you okay?"

**"Not really."**

"Okay, listen I'll find Embry and get him over tomorrow."

**"T-tom-tomorrow is-is too l-late."**

"Why?"

**"Because I-I'm leaving."**

"What? Where are you going?"

**"F-far away."**

"When?"

**"Tonight."**

"Well-."

**"N-n-never mind, forget I called. Bye."**

"Wait! Molly! Wa-."

_I hung up. I sunk to the ground and cried._

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐Hey guys. End of that Chapter. I was up all night doing that. Please review and like. It would mean soooo much to me.


	5. Chapter 5 Gone

**Chapter 5 Gone**

(Embry's POV)

I was just about to leave Emily's house after hanging out with all the guys when the phone rang. I had been feeling weird all night after I left Molly. It was probably just being away from her. I stopped and waited to see who was on the phone. Jake picked up, then handed the phone to me. Who would call me? Molly? My mom?

"Embry!"

"Yes."

"There's something wrong with Molly."

"What's wrong?"

"She called me upset and crying a few minutes ago. You forget your phone?" I looked to so if I had my phone and I didn't.

"Yes. What did she say?"

"She asked if you were with me, and I said no and asked if she was okay. She sounded like she really needed you."

"Why? What happened?"

"She said she was leaving to far away tonight. And I tried to ask why but she hung up."

"Shit, do you know if she's still there?"

"No idea."

"Okay, thanks. Gotta go."

I hung up and raced out the front door, phasing before I hit the ground. I ran to her hotel in record time. Phasing back, pulling on cut-offs that were tied around my leg and ran down the hall of the hotel. 214, 216,218,220. 222, I stopped and turned the door handle. It was unlocked, I rushed inside to see…nothing. All her stuff was gone. My chest ached, she left. My heart broke. I could of stopped it if I had brought my phone. God dam it. Wait there was a note on the bed. I rushed over to it, picked it up and started reading.

**Dear Embry,**

**I tried calling you but you didn't pick up. I will be back in a few weeks. I received letters telling me the unhuman creators are still trying to find me. They were very close. I need to sort out thinks with both** **my packs and the Seekers.I love you and will see you soon.**

**Your imprint,**

**Molly, Nightshade alpha**

_(Molly's POV)_

_I left right after I ended the call to Quil. Not even 5 minutes after, I was in a cab to the airport. I jumped on my plane to Europe and was off. I arrived in Europe at around 9 am at the airport, to_ _see Connor Osheal waiting for me in a suit. I smiled and walked over to him._

"Hello, my feather wolf."

"**Hello, big bother that's going to die."**_ I saw him swallow nervously._

"You saw the letter to him?"

**"Yes."**

"Okay well, you can't kill me now because I'm your ride to the academy."

**"You mean shouldn't."**_ I narrowed my eyes at him._

"Ya, pretty much."

**"Glad we got that sorted out. Why did you call me here?"**

"You wanted to stay with your imprint, didn't you?" The imprint bond had been giving me a horrible ache in my chest ever since I left Embry.

_"_**Yes**_." Simple and short, bravo Molly, no emotion. Here at the Seeker academy students preyed and killed other that were weak that had emotions that could break. A lot of us pretended as we couldn't break, but we knew the truth, we were close to breaking or we already had._

"Okay then, let's go."

_I followed him to him car, a Mitsubishi convertible and got in. We drove in silence, if we didn't have anything important to say, it didn't get said. I still felt the horrible ache for Embry, I missed him so much, and it hasn't even been a day._

"What's wrong?"_ Connor asked breaking the silence_.

**"I miss him."**_ Connor and I, we have an odd brother and sister relationship, even though we never show emotion to everyone, we would to each other._

"It'll only be for a few weeks, Feather."

**"I know, but it doesn't help. What if he hates me for leaving? Maybe he thinks I'm a coward."**

"Feather, he is a reasonable person. You are an amazing person, he would be a fool to turn you down."

**"Really?"**

"Yes, now we are almost at the academy. Put on your game face, Feather."

_I laughed, and turned silent once more. Minutes later we arrived at the Seeker Academy. We past massive buildings that were training places, classes or used for other things, like magic. This academy was the best Seeker academy in the world. And I had trained here for 14 years of my life. I've been here since I was born. The only time I left the campus was for patrol, patrol in codysprings, visiting other places so I was familiar with them and my recent La Push "vacation." I was one of the best Seeker students in the world. In the top three. I was second. And still am. The first was a man who had trained 30 years of his life and his gifts were mind control, flying and he had a photographic memory. We arrive at the main office minutes later, we both get out and walk to the meeting room in silence. Right now is one of the biggest moments in my life, it's time to choose my future. Yet the only thing I can think about is Embry._

**Sorry guys, short chapter. I'll have another one shortly. Please review or like.**


End file.
